unwikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the most beloved and hated characters of all time. He ranked 3rd on the best people ever list and 25th place on Fox's most hated people of all time, passing Hitler that year. History Sonic was born June 26, 1976 on Christmas Island North Pole. His known parents are Aleena the Hedgehog. On December 24, 1976 at midnight, he saw Santa clause outside. He was excited and crawled fast outside. He was excited and went in Santa's bag to see teh toyz that were inside. Then, the bag closed up and trapped him inside. It wasn't actually Santa, it was the evil villan Dr. Rofatnik. He went away in his slaiugh OF DOOM! and took Sonic to his base to roboticize him and the other animals he captured. When Dr. Egghead took him out Sonic spin dashed out of his arms and destroyed his base. After that, Sonic crawl away fastly. Sonic was far from his home and now lived in Green Hill Zone USA. At least his uncle lived there. Throughout that time of Sonic living there, it started a trend of Sonic beating Dr. Hobotnik. One day, an agent from SEGA noticed this on Setember 22, 1990. They tried to talk to Sonic but it was hard since he was so fricken fast. Then finally on April 16, 1991 they lured him in with chili dogs and had a discussion to be on the SEGA team and the would make games based on his adventures. Sonic 1 Sonic 1 the Hedgehog was a huge sucess causing many Mario fans, including Bill Clinton, to play and buy Sonic games instead of Nintendo. This started a trend of people hating Nintendo's guts and saying SEGA does what Nintendon't. This started the begining of the console wars. Sonic 2 Electric Boogaloo Sonic recently made friends with Tails and was offered a job SEGA to help Sonic with his adventures. Tails accepted and Sonic was fine with this since Tails was his best friend. Sonic 2 was even more of a success that street kids gave Mario atomic wedgies. Sonic Compact Disc Sonic had this adventure by himself at first but then Tails was added in. This game was in CD format to help out in the format wars in also to be more advanced than Nintendo. Sonic had to save Amy Rose(the first Sonic fan girl ever). He also had to fight Metal Sonic, one of Sonic's many copies. Knuckles and Knuckles 3 and Knuckles This was probably the peak point in Sonic's succsess. In this game, not onl do you be Sonic and Tails, but also Knuckles the Jamaican Echidna. After this game's succsess, kids kicked Mario in balls, and Sonic even went out with Princess Peach. Sonic Three Dimensional Blast Sonic's first 3D adventure. This game didn't do nearly as well and some people even say this game is when Sonic started to suck. Mario mooned the SEGA flag in victory after this and created the way more sucessful Mario 64. Super Sonic 64 SEGA was getting desperate because the SEGA Saturn was failing. So then SEGA took Mario 64 and replaced Mario with Sonic. SEGA got sued for plagarism. Sonic X-Treme Cancelled by Hilary Clinton because she found it too X-Treme. This caused Bill Clinton to cheat on her again because he was a huge Sonic fan. It finally got released in 2015 on PC. Sonic 3D Blast to the Past When Blast to the past came out, they made a SEGA Saturn port of Sonic Three Dimensional Blast and hoped some ignorent kid at Walmart wold think it was a Blast to the Past game. But instead it was a crappy port with changed music. They didn't learn from Sonic CD to not change music. This caused SEGA to loose the console war. After that Mario pooped on the sidewalk of the SEGA building to piss SEGA off. Sonic Adventure Sonic finally got a good game again and some people consider this this the best Sonic game ever. Now thanks to feminism, you can be Amy too! Fat people and robots(such as Bender) demanded their kind in a Sonic game and got their wish. Even though this game is perfect, it still has its controversy. Some people were sickend by the new designs even though they weren't bad at all. FOX News stated this is more controversial than Grand Theft Auto. Sonic Adventure 2 In this game, SEGA was trying to appeal to hormonal teen girls and boys so then they made the an emo hedgehog named Shadow and a Hispanic bat named Rouge. This game you could finally play as Dr. Robotnikelodeon. Some people say this is the perfect Sonic game. Sonic Advance Difficulty This game was a return of the classic style. In this, you could be Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Some dispise this game because you can only be Super Sonic in space while some say it is the last good Sonic game. Sonic More Advanced than Before People hate this one because they added gimmicks(aka what kills Sonic games). In this one you have to get ALL 7 Chaos Emeralds for EVERYBODY, it is more annoying because you have to get 7 star rings in each level to even make it in a special stage. Also, the star rings are freaken hard to find in the world and if you miss one, you basically need to start all over. Then you are at very hard special stages that at least take 2 times to actually win. Watch out! Zero from Sonic Adventure will be an ass and knock into you! Wait! Wasn't he destroyed? I don't know anymore... So basically you do all this crap for 4 characters,(one is new and is Cream the Rabbit), so that means you have get 28 Chaos Emeralds but it takes at least twice for a special stage so then its like 50 to 56 times of doing this crap, just to beat the game. After this you unlock Amy and thankfully don't have to get the Chaos Emeralds for her. Sonic Zeroes The next main game in the series that people are torn whether its good or bad. In this the Chaotix return finally since Knuckles Chaotix. The teams are: Team Sonic *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles Team Dark *Shadow *Rouge *GammaOmega Team Rose *Amy *Cream *Big Team Chaotix *Espio *Charmy *Vector Sonic The Most Advanced The last installment in the Sonic Advance series. It has way better system to get the Chaos Emeralds and you can have any combination of the 5 playable characters(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream). Some combinations have different names. *Sonic and Tails(Unbreakable Bond) *Sonic and Amy(Lovely Couple(made Sonamy fans pee their pants in excitement)) *Amy and Cream(Team Julibee(Whatever the heck that means)) *Cream with Knuckles following you(Help! Creepy adult!) It is a requirement for someone to follow you and some people hate the game for that. Also the level design bugs some people for some reason. Sonic 06 The worst Sonic game of all time, so horrible not even Jon and Arin could finish it! Sonic Unleashed Sonic copies Dragon Ball Z once again by turning in the great ape. This game added boost to win. Sonic Recolors(Sonic Recolours if you're British) The Sonic recolors from devianart are finally canon and are in the multiplayer mode. Sonic Regenerations Sonic meets his classic self and do a level from all the main series games, good and bad in their gamepla styles. Fans say SEGA finally made a good Sonic game again. Super Sonic Galaxy Sonic Lost World SEGA used their basic plot outline for this. Sonic finds new place. Dr. Eggman finds orders new enemies. Friend turns against Sonic. Eggman is betrayed. Eggman helps Sonic. Sonic defeats thing. All peace and balance is restored to the universe. The End Sonic Boom Personal Life Friends and Allies Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic and Tails go way back. When Tail's first invention was destroyed by some animal douches, Sonic cheered him.They have been hanging out and drinking Chaos Cola together ever since. Tails is the only friend Sonic can trust to help him on his adventures these days because the other people have been screwing it up. Knuckles the Echidna Sonic and Knuckles are the kind of friends who get along good but piss each other off. It all started when they first met at Angel Island. Dr. Robutlick tricked Knuckles that Sonic was trying to steal his weed the master emerald. After Knuckles realized he made a fool of himself, he and Sonic beat up Dr. Eggyoke. Ever since then the same thing pretty much happens. Miles "Tails" Prower Relationships Sonic really doesn't give much of a crap about dating but if he hangs out with a girl almost like a girlfriend he calls it his friend with benefits. Amy Rose Sonic met Amy at Anime Expo 1992. Amy was a big fan of Sonic and they both talked. They both got along pretty good then Amy randomly said she loved him and lets get married. Sonic was surprised, ran away, and said, no yo! Dr. Eggman then noticed this and made a plan to kidnap Amy. In Sonic CD, Amy tried chasing Sonic, then Metal Sonic snatched her and Sonic was forced to have to save Amy. After Sonic CD, Sonic told her not to let it happen again and Amy agreed. But we all know that is lies. After Sonic Adventure, seeing how Amy looked better, Sonic decided to give Amy as chance as long as she doesn't make a big deal about it. They ocassionly did stuff together. While Amy looked at their relationship as series Sonic found her as a close friend he would occasionally make out with. Sonic's approacy would occasionally piss Amy off but then she remembers if she says something, Sonic would freak out and run away like some wild deer. When they meet again in Sonic Adventure she is back to asking Sonic to marry her. Either she thinks they "dated" long enough and she is expecting him to propose or more likely she would have asked that anyway. They hadn't spoken in a while so she wanted to something with him again while Sonic said," Eh, I don't know Ames, my running schedule is pretty tight", and then runs away. In 2006 Amy asked Sonic again and he was sick of it and told her WE'RE NOT DATING!!! Even though they even made out some times. Ever since then they were on even more of an on-off cycle. Though since 2014 Sonic and Amy have been dating longer than normal. Blaze the Cat After the events of Sonic Rush, Sonic and Blaze went out. It didn't really hit off. In early 2006 Blaze was more prone to getting pissed off. After Blaze broke up with Silver, Sonic and Blaze decided to give it another shot. Half of Sonic's friends didn't even know since they don't say crap about that kind of stuff. Sonic and Blaze at that time lasted a year and then broke up when one day she was fed up with Sonic's racist stereotpical cat jokes. In 2010 and 2011 he and Blaze would date once in a while until 2014 when Sonic went back to the Amy relationship thing. Rouge the Bat Sonic went out with Rouge one time in 2012 when he finally fell for her flirting. It didn't go well. Enemies Awards Controversy Triva